War against the Lich King
Start of the war The Lich King planned the attack on all of Azeroth ever since he became one with Arthas. From his Frozen Throne he slept for years, plotting, untill in recent times he awoke.Lich King - Interlude The capitols of Azeroth were recieving mysterious packages with infected grain. If one would eat from it, it would turn them into bloodthirsty Ghouls if not treated by the Argent Dawn. With all the major capitols thrown into chaos, Necropolis' appeared around the world, starting a second Scourge war. However, the adventurers from both the Alliance and the Horde fought back the disease and the advancing Scourge armies. Outraged by this treachery, Warchief Thrall and his fellow Horde leaders, and King Varian Wrynn planned a Invasion on Northrend to deal with the Lich King once and for all. The final straw appeared for both when the Lich King attacked the capitals of the Horde and the Alliance. Orgrimmar and Stormwind were attacked by a large Scourge army consisting of Frost Wyrms and Abominations. The Battle for Orgrimmar and Battle for Stormwind were won by the brave adventurers and their leaders once more, thus creating the Horde Expedition and the Alliance Vanguard Invasion on Northrend The Warsong Offensive fleet, ships mostly build by goblins from the nearby Ratchet, assembeld near the Durotar coastline where they sailed off to the Borean Tundra while the Hand of Vengeance fleet set off from Tirisfall glades, going to the Howling Fjord,other side of the frozen continent. there they stumbeld upon the Taunka, a long lost race of Tauren who were fighting a losing war against the Scourge. Again thanks to the adventurers the Taunka were saved and gladly joined the Horde to reclaim their homeland.Warcraft: Legends Volume 2Warcraft: Legends Volume 3 Meanwhile, the Alliance fleet of the Valiance Expedition set off from Stormwind and Menethil Harbor proper, making a new camp on the Borean Tundra and meeting their long lsot bretheren in Valgarde. The Dwarven expedition, the Explorers' League sailed with the Alliance, hoping to find clues of their past and aiding the fight against the Lich king. Like the Horde however, they also met a tribe of Dwarves called the Frostborn who did not only fought the Scourge, but other threats aswell. Allthough reluctant, they joined the Alliance and swore to aid where they could. Dalaran, moving their city to Northrend to fight their Nexus War also swore both factions to aid their fights against the Scourge and offer a sanctuary to adventurers in their city. The Sunreavers and the Silver Covenant represent thheir factions in the Nexur war, but do not aid their factions hugely in the Lich King Conflict. Major early battles The early battles of the war were mostly defending their newly established bases in Northrend. Both the Scourge and their allis the crykul attacked the Expreditions, causing many casulties. Thanks again to the adventurers the factions were able to hold off the tide and make allies in Northrend. The battle for Icemist Village, the attack on Warsong Hold, the raids on Valgarde and Valiance keep counts as these battles. Setbacks and heavy casulties The Horde and the Alliance teamed up during the siege for the Dark Portal similiar as to fighting alongside each other for the Dark Portal and the Battle for Mount Hyjal. When the adventurers were able to rally aid from the dragonflights, both factions made a last daring attack on the Gate, seizing countrol from the Scourge. There Bolvar Fordragon and Saurfang the Younger taunted the Lich King to fight his own battles instead of sending his minions. Sadly enough the Lich King came out himself, killing Saurfang in one blow. Before Bolvar could attack him however, Putress, the creator of the New Plague, betrayed the Horde and unleashed his plague on the combatants below. This betryal severd any chance for peace between the two factions which led to the Battle for Undercity. Continuing the war Hope arrived however in the forms of the Argent Crusade and the Knights of the ebon Hold, who traveld to Northrend to battle the Scourge and it's allies, the former to save the world, the later for Vengence at the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel. They managed to fight through Zul'drak since the wrath gate could not be pierced, and managed to have a strongolhd in Icecrown themsleves. The Horde and the Alliance however, their hatreds for each other growing once more, were stuck in the Grizzly Hills fighting each other and the local enemies there. Gunships made by the best minds goblins and gnomes had to offer, flew to icecrown instead, aiding the Adventurers and the few forces the Factions have left there. The Argent Tournament The Argent Crusade, in a last attempt to bring the two factions together, held a tournament in Icecrown themsleves, uniting the two factions to fight a common foe. References Category:Lore Category:Horde Category:Alliance Category:Wyrmrest Accord Category:Dalaran Category:Scourge